A Cry In The Night
by SelenaEde
Summary: The events leading up to Jacob Black's return to Forks just in time for the wedding in Breaking Dawn.


**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the rights to Twilight and I kind of don't want too :P**

**Note: ****OK, so once again it seems I am writing for Twilight which is strange because truth be told, Twilight isn't really one of my favorite things to write about. *head desk* Anyway, this was thought up while I was walking my dog and listening to The Spoons, but I have no idea why especially since the three things don't seem to be related at all. o.o It's short, you might not like it and w/e. The POV's switch from between Jacob's and a new character. Hopefully it's not confusing. Review if you want to.**

**A Cry in the Night**

I ran as fast and hard as I could, but I still could not escape their voices. I'd been gone for who knows how long and I still could not escape the voices in my head. They begged with me, pleading that I come back. But I couldn't. The pain was far too real, far to fresh. And so I ran.

I had absolutely no idea where I was. The last time I had bothered to check out where I was located in the world, I was somewhere in northern Canada. But that was days ago, maybe even weeks ago. I had no idea. Time meant nothing to me now.

_Jacob_, I could hear Sam's voice in my head. I growled, not wanting to hear him or the others patronizing me or pleading with me to return. I pushed myself harder, going even faster.

I knew I was finally reaching my breaking point. I had been pushing myself so hard, for so long. Yet, I still could not bring myself to stop and rest. I just needed to keep on running. I had no idea what compelled me forward, but it did and I couldn't stop.

I continued running, but for how long, I doubt I'll ever know. All I know is that when I did stop, it wasn't because I chose too, but because I had too. Because my body had finally had enough. I was gasping, and heaving and I vaguely registered being hungry.

I spared a look around and saw the clearing that I was in. It was large, and beautiful. I also noticed it was night, although my heightened senses made it a little more difficult for me to tell. I let out a breathless, mournful howl and then fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

I snapped my mouth shut and swiftly turned my head towards the window at the sound of the breathless, mournful howl. That did not sound like a normal wolf. It sounded bigger, and more human.

My eyes darted over to look at Cheveyo and Aponi Yazzie. Aponi looked mildly alarmed and Chevy looked grim. Looking at the two it was easy to tell they were mother and son. Chevy and Aponi had the same eye shape and the exact same shade of raven colored hair. Chevy's skin was a deeper shade of russet than Aponi's, but that didn't stop or halt the family resemblance.

"Aponi," I started, looking into her large, deep brown eyes. The beautiful woman nodded at me silently. She knew that I wanted to go out and search for the poor creature. It had sounded close, and I just had to help it.

"Cordi," Chevy said in his deep, soothing voice. He got up from his seat and towered over me. I looked up at him and grimaced. He was only a few years older than me, but he towered over me like he was the Big Friendly Giant or something. I hated being short.

One look at his face told me that an argument was coming.

"Chevy," I groaned, getting up. I was not in the mood to be bothered with his over-protectiveness. My sister Isis may find it sweet, but when it came to times like these, I couldn't help but groan at him. Isis says he likes me, I think she's wrong. The way he acts is more like an over-protective brother. At least that's my opinion.

"Cordelia," he said, looking at me. Cheveyo has been my best friend for most of my life. We didn't truly need to say words too talk to each other. Looking in each other's eyes told us everything we needed to know. Currently his eyes were saying _'Cordelia Scarlet Zephyr, you are not going out there alone at night to go investigating the howling of some lone wolf that is possibly of the were variety.'_

I just looked at him, my eyes careful. He sighed in resignation.

"Your mom thinks it's OK," I said, nodding over at Aponi. Chevy turned and glared at his mother. She just waved her hand in a shooing motion and returned to her herbs. She was making a healing powder.

"I'm going with you," Chevy sighed, grabbing an old-fashioned oil lamp and lighting it. Out here in the middle of nowhere in northern Canada, we tried to keep things as simple and old-fashioned as possible. At least during the summer anyway. Most of the time Isis, Chevy and I lived down in British Columbia, in Vancouver. Chevy lived with his father most of the time, staying with Isis and me. During the summers, all three of us normally come up and visit Aponi. Aponi was very much like a mother to Isis and I while we were growing up. Before Aponi and Jim split that is.

Chevy grabbed my hand and led me to the door. His hand was, as usual, incredibly hot to the touch. He opened the door and we headed out, neither of us bothering to put on shoes. Like I said, up here it's all about being old fashioned.

Silently we headed down the path. I held the lantern, as Cheveyo didn't need it like I did. Damn his super-sharp senses. We searched for what seemed like hours, but in all actuality was only ten minutes.

"This is getting us nowhere," I finally said, holding up the lantern so I could see Chevy's face, like I knew he could see mine.

"I think I smell something," Chevy said, as he sniffed the air. "Yes, I definitely smell something." He seemed, tense, on guard almost.

"From where?" I asked cautiously.

"Everywhere," Chevy answered, frowning. "That's the confusing part. Whoever it is, it has definitely been through here. Probably running. It's scent is everywhere."

"Well we'll just have to find 'it'," I answered promptly. I fixed my best friend with my best no-nonsense look and I looked him straight in the eye.

"Chevyeo," I started, using his full first name. He knew I was serious now. I hardly ever used his full first name. "I am going to go a little farther down this path and continue looking. You are going to go into the woods in the opposite direction. If you find "it", come get me. If I find "it", I'll call you."

"Cordi," Chevy started and I raised a hand, silencing him.

"Don't you Cordi me," I said. "This is important. It's important to me, and it's important to Appy. Your mother did predict someone coming after all."

Chevy looked at me and sighed. He knew he was fighting a losing battle. I was just as stubborn as he was.

"Chevy," I said, placing a hand on his hot chest. I was too short to reach his shoulder. "We both know, that if I get into trouble, and I call you, you'll be there fast enough to save me."

Chevy looked at me and he looked like he was fighting an inner battle. I knew that he trusted me, but I also knew that he didn't trust everyone else. Finally he looked me in the eye and nodded.

"Thank you," I said. He placed a hand on my shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze and then headed off into the forest. I followed the path for a little while.

I knew that my chances of finding 'it' were slim to none. Chevy would almost definitely be the one to find 'it'. I followed the path anyway, stepping lightly. I held the lamp out in front of me, lighting my way. Once again, I found myself wishing for Chevy's heightened senses.

Soon I came across The Clearing. We called it The Clearing, because that's where Isis, Chevy and I would hang out when we went out doors. Well, most of the time anyway. As I stepped into the beautiful, lush little foresty den, I noticed a large, dark mound lying in the center. I approached it without much fear. I trusted Chevy with my life, and I knew he wouldn't waste that trust. I figured that I had nothing to fear.

As I approached, I recognized the outline of the shape. It was a large wolf, the size of a horse, maybe slightly bigger. A shapeshifter. I hurried forward, my breath catching in my throat, to see if 'it' was OK. I felt really bad about referring to the big, beautiful wolf as an 'it' but we didn't know the shape-shifter's gender, and I didn't exactly feel like checking.

I started to breathe more evenly once I saw that the wolf was breathing. The breaths were shallow and hurried, but they were still breaths. That's all that truly mattered. I slowly circled around the wolf to see if it was all right and check for wounds. Finding none, I figured the poor dear had fainted from exhaustion or something of the kind.

I smiled at the wolf and gently stroked it's fur. It looked to be russet colored, but in the light of the oil-lamp I couldn't be sure.

"Everything will be all right," I soothed it, stroking it's fur. Then I hurried out of the clearing and onto the path.

"Chevy!" I called out once I was a far enough distance away. I waited a few seconds.

"Cordi," Chevy said, from behind me. I turned around, not startled as I was expecting him. I saw him eyeing me worriedly.

"I'm OK," I assured him. "But I found the wolf."

Chevy eyed me and then looked past me into the clearing.

"It's in The Clearing?" he asked, as if he needed confirmation.

"Yes," I said. "Although if your keen eyesight couldn't detect that on it's own, well then maybe we should go visit an optometrist. Isis would have a heyday with that." I laughed as Chevy mockingly glared at me.

"Hardy, har, har, har," he said as he entered The Clearing, approaching the hulking body of the wolf.

He stood there for a moment looking it over. Then he looked at me.

"It looks like you and mom were right," he said. I smirked at him.

"Am I ever wrong?" I joked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Chevy asked, smirking.

"Shut up," I laughed. I then grew serious, gazing at the beautiful creature in front of me.

"We need to move him," I said. Chevy looked at me surprised.

"You checked?" he asked, seeming shocked and a little unnerved.

"No!" I insisted. "It was just a feeling. Is it a him?"

Chevy glared at me as if I honestly expected him to check and nodded.

"He smells like a him," Chevy said.

"All right then," I said, stepping a little closer. "We need to move him."

"Where too?" Chevy sighed.

"The Hut," I answered. Chevy looked at me and I smiled at him. Then Chevy turned away, and I started to walk back to the cabin and the Hut, knowing that they would be right behind me.

* * *

When I awoke, I found that I was no longer outside. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. I was in a wooden building of some sort. The room was warm and filled with a very foresty scent that reminded me of home. I was covered in a blanket and as I glanced around, I saw that the scents were coming from various types of incense that were being burned. A look at the floor showed me that three, large gem stones were placed carefully on the floor beside me.

I groaned as I stretched, feeling much better than I had when I had passed out in the clearing. I wondered how I got to this place. My head filled with suspicion, but I blocked most of it out. Obviously whoever had done this didn't want to hurt me.

I heard a door open and someone enter quietly. I raised myself to my four paws and turned to look at the direction the sound came from. I heard someone smile. When my eyes fell on the person, my jaw dropped a little.

The girl standing before me was petite. She had an olive-like complexion and long wavy black hair. Her eyes were the brightest blue. What caused my jaw to drop though wasn't that she was very pretty, which she was, but that she looked so genuinely happy to see me up and about.

"You're awake," she said in a soft pleasant voice.

She approached me slowly.

"I don't mean you any harm, not that it would matter if I did. You could have me finished in an instant." She said softly. I whined a little at the thought of her even thinking such a thing.

"Are you all right?" she asked, concerned. I bobbed my head once. She must think I'm one intelligent wolf. She probably thinks I'm a wolf on steroids or something.

I looked her straight in the eye and our gazes locked. Something between us clicked just then and I was shocked by what she said next.

"It's all right," she said soothingly. "You can change back now if you want."

I was so startled by that, that I couldn't help myself. I did. Thankfully I was still covered by the blanket. She didn't gape at me or scream or anything. She simply smiled at me like I had just done the most normal thing in the world.

"There," she said. "Now we can talk."

I could only continue to gape at her as she approached me. Once she reached where I was, I pulled the blanket a little tighter around me, slightly embarrassed to be halfway naked in front of a girl I had just met. She silently knelt down and picked up the three gemstones.

"What are they?" I asked softly, my voice cracking a little out of lack of use. It was the first time I had spoken in almost two months. She looked at me and smiled.

She held up the purple-ish one.

"Ametrine," she said as a way of explanation. "It's used for helping with depression. I know that was one heck of an assumption for me to make, but I thought I could try anything."

I nodded at her, wondering how someone could be spot on. I watched as she placed the purple gem stone in a velvet bag that was tied around her waist.

"Carnelian," she said, holding up a red stone. "It's for energy and appetite."

Once again she was right in her choice and once again she placed a stone in her pouch. This time she held up the last stone, a translucent yellow one.

"And this is Golden Rutilated Quartz," she explained. "It's for respiratory and energy. Your breathing was a little shallow when we brought you here."

I watched her in silence, amazed and slowly piecing things together.

"The incense?" I asked. I decided to stick to small words and sentences for now. After all, I hadn't spoken in almost two months.

"Uh, well there's Cedar, Eucalyptus, Heliotrope, Myrrh, Pine and Wintergreen. All for healing."

With that she slowly approached each of the incense holders and dumped the left over ashes into a small wooden bowl. I thought I had a good idea of why she was using the gemstones and incense.

"Wicca?" I managed to ask.

"A little," she said. "Not nearly as much into it as my sister Isis. I don't cast spells. To tell the truth, I'm a little afraid too. Our family has been into Wicca since before the 1600's. But what if I'm not good enough, or I screw things up?" she asked, turning to face me. I was amazed that she was revealing parts of her person to me. She must be very trusting.

"Are you thirsty?" she asked suddenly. I nodded my head and she headed over to a corner and grabbed a water bottle. She headed over to me and handed it to me. "I'm sorry if it's a little warm. Appy isn't very much into electricity. I mean she has a generator for some things and she gets the electricity turned on for the winter, but other than that she likes things all natural."

I took a swig of water. It felt good going down my semi-parched throat. I quickly gulped down over half the bottle's contents.

"My name's Cordelia Scarlet Zephyr," she said, reaching a hand out to me. I smiled at her and switched my bottle to the hand that was clutching the blanket around my waist. I then reached out and shook her hand. "But you can call me Cordi."

"Hello Cordi," I said as we shook hands. "I'm Jacob Black."

"Pleasure to meet you Jacob," she smiled. "Now lets go get you some clothes."

I looked down at my half-naked self and grinned. I then followed her out of the building in hopes of getting some clothes.

* * *

It had been two weeks since we found the cute shapeshifter named Jacob Black passed out in The Clearing. Since then I had become good friends with the guy. Chevy not so much. I don't know what's up with Chevy. Normally he's very friendly, but he'd been kind of gruff and hostile to Jacob. Apparently the feeling was mutual. Appy liked him though and he seemed to like her too.

Even though he'd been here for such a long while, I still hadn't been able to find out exactly what happened to lead to us finding him passed out in The Clearing. All I knew was that he is a member of the Quileute tribe in Washington, that he's known he's a shapeshifter for a while, that he likes motorcycles and cars and that sunny-side up eggs make him yak.

Currently I was waiting for Jacob to finish in the bathroom so that I could inquire about why he was here. I normally wouldn't pry, but Appy has had a feeling all week that it's important that we know. And Appy's feelings are normally right.

Jacob watched out of the bathroom wearing only a pair of Chevy's jeans and I couldn't help but smile at how buff he was.

"Hey Cordi," Jacob greeted, using the towel to finish drying his hair.

"Hey Jake," I reply. "We need to talk. Come with me?"

"Yeah sure," he said looking a little worried. He tossed the towel in the hamper and followed after me.

We passed Chevy in the living room and he just glared at Jacob. I still had no idea what the heck was up with that.

I led Jacob out to The Clearing. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the wild life was making its presence known and if I listened closely I could just make out the sound of Spencer's Falls. I was struck by a brief bit of jealousy as I realized that Jacob would be able to hear the falls loud and clear. Stupid shapeshifter senses.

Once we arrived at The Clearing, I took a seat in the middle and lay on my back. Jacob lay down beside me and we gazed at the ever-shifting cloud formations in the bright blue sky.

"So what's up?" Jacob asked, turning his head to look at me.

"Well, uh," I started awkwardly. "Appy's been having a feeling all week and normally her feelings are right."

"What did Appy have a feeling about?" Jacob asked seriously. I loved that. That Jacob didn't just blow off Appy's feelings. That he actually trusted them.

"Uhm, about why you came here. Appy says that it's important that I know why you're here. Why Chevy and I found you passed out here two weeks ago." I explained. I quickly glanced at him, hoping he wouldn't hate me for it.

"Oh," Jacob said.

We sat in silence for a while and I was beginning to think that I would actually have to pry even more into his business in order to get him to tell me what was going on in the world of Jacob Black before he showed up here. However that worry was proven to be stupid because after a few more seconds, Jacob began to talk.

"Well, it all started with a girl." He said. I looked at him. He looked at me and grinned sheepishly. "Kind of stupid, huh?"

"Well obviously it's not if it led to you running up here to northern Canada and passing out in a clearing." I responded. He looked grateful that I hadn't belittled him about it.

"Her name is Bella Swan and I love her. But you see the thing is she doesn't love me. Well, she does, but she loves this other guy, Edward Cullen, more than me. But you see, Edward's vampire and he's not good for her. He left her almost a year ago and she was almost completely catatonic for about half a year. I finally managed to get her out of her shell and then he breezed back into her life and suddenly I wasn't as important anymore. He's done nothing but bring trouble to her since she met him. First there was a trio of vampires who wanted to eat her, then he drove her crazy by leaving her, then she had to go and face the vampire government when he tried to kill himself and that government gave the ultimatum of she be turned soon or she be killed." He explained.

"Ugh, I hate the Volturi. They're such…they're just not cool," I said while Jacob took a short break.

"You know about the Volturi?" Jacob seemed surprised.

"Don't look so surprised wolfie, Vancouver's got it's vamps too," I winked at him and he smiled. I liked it when he smiled.

"Well shortly after that the last remaining member of the original trio showed up with an army of newborn vampires that she created just so she could kill Bella. And now Bella's marrying him, the reason behind all of this bad stuff happening to her."

"Wow," I muttered. I myself could not understand why the heck Bella would go catatonic over a boy leaving her in the first place, let alone letting him come back to her and then marrying him. However I knew that Jacob wasn't finished his tale yet. There was something more. "But that's not all, is it?"

"No, it's not," Jacob sighed. I waited patiently for him to continue. "Edward invited me to their wedding."

"Why would he do that?" I was genuinely confused and appalled.

"To thank me for helping out with Bella and everything," Jacob spat out. I hadn't met the guy so I was trying my best to refrain from having an opinion, but Edward wasn't looking so great to me. Neither was Bella for that matter.

"So then you just couldn't take it, shifted into a wolf and ran away?" I asked. Jacob smiled a little at me.

"Yeah. I ran, trying to get away from everything. I ran so much and so far and so fast trying to escape the voices of the other members of my pack that I wore myself out and passed out here." Jacob explained.

"And then Chevy and I found you and brought you to Appy's house," I finished.

"And the rest is history," Jacob added. I rolled onto my side and gazed at Jacob, wondering what exactly he did that made him deserve all of what had happened to him. Jacob rolled over and looked at me. I scootched over and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry," I said while embracing him.

"Thanks Cordi," Jacob said, hugging me back. We released each other and looked at the sky once again. After a long pause Jacob spoke up again.

"I think the only way I'm ever going to get over this is if I imprint on someone," he sighed.

"I think so too. Maybe in time you'd get better, but your heart seems like it's been shattered, not just broken." I answered. Jacob turned to look at me.

"I wish I imprinted on you. All week long I've been trying to force myself too but it doesn't work." Jacob explained.

"I don't think it works that way," I smiled at him. "I think it's a first sight thing."

"Yeah," Jacob agreed.

"If it would make you feel better, I'd gladly let you imprint on me if I could," I said.

"Thanks Cordi," he said, smiling at me again.

There was another lengthy silence. It wasn't awkward though. It was actually kind of comforting. During that time I thought about why Appy's feeling would demand that I know this information. Then suddenly a feeling of foreboding hit me and I knew something was going to happen in the near future and that Jacob would have to be back in Spoons or Forks or Sporks or whatever the town's name was very soon.

"Jake," I started, turning to look at him. To my surprise he was still looking at me. I think maybe he was still trying to force an imprint again.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I just got a feeling," I started.

"You get them too?" he asked, curiously.

"Sometimes, not nearly as often as Appy though." I explained.

"What did your feeling say?" Jacob asked.

"My feeling says that you have got to go home very soon. Something big is going to be going down and you shouldn't miss it." I explained. Jacob looked at me blankly.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"Yes," I answer. "And please don't hate me for saying this, but I think you have to be there for the wedding too." I closed my eyes and prayed that he would forgive me for what I had just said. I heard Jacob exhale heavily.

"Cordi you can open your eyes, I'm not going to eat you," he said lightly.

"I know that," I responded, keeping them tightly shut. "I'm just afraid that if I open my eyes I will have to register your hating me, that's all."

"I don't hate you," he insisted.

"You sure?" I asked.

"I'm positive," he replied. I slowly opened one eye to see Jacob smiling at me. I opened the other eye and smiled back.

"It's entirely up to you whether or not you listen to my feeling, but if you do decide to go back, then I will go with you if you want," I offered. Jacob looked at me hopefully, and I knew that he really wanted me to go with him. He didn't want to go and face his life back there all alone and I didn't want him too either.

"I trust you and your silly feelings too," Jacob said. "I'll go back, but only because you think it's important. I'd love for you to go with me, but Chevy wouldn't like that very much."

"What's up with you and Chevy anyway? Why do you two hate each other?" I inquired.

"It's a shapeshifter thing," he replied. "A kind of dominance thing. Since he's a shifter and I am too that means we kind of have a pack here, not an official pack since we can't read each others minds, but a temporary pack. We're both fighting to be Alpha male. It's mostly a subconscious thing though."

"Oh I see."

Another long pause.

"Thank you Cordi," he said.

"What for?" I asked.

"Everything," he replied, smiling at me again.

"Your welcome," I replied.

"I'll leave tomorrow." He said. "I'll have too in order to make it back for the stupid wedding."

"You sure you don't want me to come?" I asked.

"I'm sure. If you come then I might never want you to leave. After all, I need someone on my side." Jacob smiled trying to make light of it.

"I could stay as long as you'd like," I told him. I just wanted to make sure my new friend was going to be all right.

"I can't do that to you," he said. "You have no idea how much I want to take you up on your offer, but I can't."

"I understand," I replied.

We resumed our cloud watching, enjoying our last afternoon together.

* * *

Early morning on the day I had to leave. I didn't want to leave and go back to Forks. More than anything I wanted to stay here with Cordelia and Appy and even Chevy. I didn't want to have to go home and face the cause of my broken heart. I didn't want to face Bella. I certainly didn't want to face Edward. But I had too. Cordelia had a feeling. And over the past two weeks one thing I've learned is that Appy and Cordi's feelings should always be trusted.

I was going to miss the elderly woman and her spiritual ways. Appy was always kind to me and a little quirky. I enjoyed the way she decided to live her life out in the wild with the bare necessities. It was refreshing.

I was also going to miss the tall shapeshifter and his gruff ways. Even though we were always fighting for dominance and arguing with each other, it was nice to have someone around to argue with. I knew that Chevy didn't really hate me. He just hated the way that I got along with Cordi and the fact that I was a shifter too.

But the one I was going to miss the most was the tiny Wiccan girl. Out of everyone I had ever met besides Isabella Swan, Cordelia was the one who I most wanted to imprint on. She was so kind to me during the stay while being teasing at the same time. I was really going to miss her.

I desperately wanted to take her with me but I knew I couldn't. I would never want her to leave and this was something that I felt that I needed to do on my own.

Appy approached me in the foyer of her tiny cabin. She cupped my face in her hands.

"You take care now you silly wolf boy," Appy said. "Do not let anything bother you. You will always be strong. And soon good things will come your way. I can feel it."

"Thanks Appy," I said. Appy winked at me and kissed me on both cheeks before patting my shoulder and backing away.

Chevy approached me next. He held out his hand and grunted at me.

"Take care," he said gruffly.

"You to," I responded. Chevy quickly walked away.

Cordi came next. I never imagined that it would be so hard to say goodbye to anyone besides Bella. Cordi gave me a hug and I immediately wrapped my arms around her in response.

"Jacob Black, you take care. And you call if you ever need anything. Anything at all." She said.

"I will Cordi," I said, my eyes welling up. I blinked my tears away. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too," Cordi said. She withdrew and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I smiled at her and then quickly placed a kiss on her lips before turning and exiting the cabin.

I took a deep breath, walked a few steps away from the cabin and transformed into my wolf form.

_I'm coming home_, I quickly said to the pack.

_Good to have you back_, Leah responded.

I glanced back at the cabin and let out a low mournful howl.

From inside the cabin I heard Chevy howl quickly in reply. I also heard Cordi howl in response. That made me smile.

I turned away from the cabin once more and took off running, heading swiftly back to the place that I had ran from before. I headed back home.

* * *

"Do you even know where we are anymore?" I asked Chevy impatiently.

"We're in Forks, Washington, just like you wanted," he responded exasperatedly.

"Your sure?" I asked.

"I'm positive," he said.

"Well then I'm going to ask for directions to the Cullen house or else we're going to be late." I said, looking around for someone to ask.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Chevy asked.

"Chevy, your mom had a feeling an hour after Jacob left and she told us that we should go make sure that Jacob's going to be OK. We ran all the way here, you carrying me on your back and NOW you ask if I think it's a good idea?" I said.

"Your right," Chevy said smirking. "I just wanted to see your angry face."

"You suck," I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Hurry up and ask for directions." Chevy said smiling at me.

I looked around and spotted a teenaged girl exiting a small store. I quickly approached her.

"Excuse me, but do you know where the Cullen residence is?" I asked.

We were in luck, the girl did know and she quickly told us the way there. Soon enough Chevy and I were racing through the woods towards the house.

We stopped once we heard music and people talking and laughing. Chevy transformed back into his human form and we walked as quietly as we could towards the sounds of the party. I just had to make sure that Jake was fine. That's all Appy asked.

Chevy tried to stop me from getting to close to the party, but he didn't need to worry too much. I quickly spotted Jacob dancing with the bride close to the trees.

They seemed to be enjoying their dance but soon an incredibly pale guy with bronze colored hair approached them. I knew instantly that it must be Edward. My suspicions were confirmed when the three began to argue about something. I noticed how angry Jacob seemed to be getting, but he stormed off before anything drastic was done. I sighed with relief when I saw that.

"Are we good to go?" Chevy whispered from behind me. I spotted a Native American guy who looked to be a year younger than me approach Jacob and talk to him, appearing to calm him down. It was working. All was good in the world.

"We're good to go," I said softly.

"Let's go," Chevy said. I heard him transform into a wolf behind me and I quickly climbed on his back.

I glanced back one more time and Jacob and smiled sadly. His younger companion looked up and spotted me in the trees atop Chevy. He looked confused but then seemed to realize who I was. Obviously some reading of Jacob's mind had been going on.

The younger guy smiled at me and waved. I waved back.

Then Chevy and I turned and raced off.

The only thing that I could think was that I would always remember my new friend Jacob and that I would never regret responding to that cry in the night.

**END**


End file.
